Sasuke dan Hinata
by FarIndpussy
Summary: Ganti Summary Ah! #DOENG! Siapa yang tidak mengenal Sasuke? Cowok tampan bermarga Uchiha yang sangat cuek dan dingin. Bagaimana jika bertemu gadis cantik bermarga Hyuuga dan bernama Hinata yang sangat pemalu namun lembut? Oh, atau bagaimana kalau dimana ada Hinata selalu ada Sasuke? Pasti akan menjadi kisah-kisah yang keren bukan? Sayangnya, STATUS MASIH HIATUS :D
1. Don't Know

**Don't Know**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating/Setting : K+ / AU

Pair : always SasuHina

Story by Farindpussy

Warning : Segala macam warning tumplek blek disini, jadi harap maklum. Hohohoho

Pleasse R&R.

THANK YOU for reading. :)

.

.#.

.#.

.#.

.#.

.

ZRAAAAASSSHHH...!

Hujan deras tampak mengguyur Konoha, salah satu kota pesat di Jepang. Langit tampak dipenuhi dengan mendung putih, sebagai pertanda bahwa hujan akan turun lama. Lalu lintas tampak sepi. Beberapa mobil ada yang menembus hujan sementara yang lainnya lebih memilih berteduh, terutama bagi pejalan kaki. Sebuah cafe bernuansa klasik tampak ramai dikunjungi para pengunjung yang lapar dijam makan siang atau hanya untuk berteduh sambil menikmati coklat panas. Di sudut cafe dekat dengan jendela besar yang mengarah ke jalan raya, tampak tiga orang pria berjas rapi yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya. Tiba-tiba saja teriakan cethar membahana terdengar beberapa saat setelah seorang pria berambut raven mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tas kerjanya dan memakan isinya.

"UAPAAAAAAAAA?!"

Pria berambut gelap itu tengah mengusap wajah tampan nan putihnya dengan kesal. Pasalnya sang pria blonde didepannya baru saja menyemburkan beberapa butir nasi goreng ke wajahnya. Dan teriakan si blonde berkulit tan tersebut mampu mengundang berpasang-pasang mata pengunjung cafe untuk menatap mereka bertiga. Uzumaki Naruto, nama pria yang dengan sukses menyemburkan nasi ke wajah Uchiha Sasuke itu lalu menoleh ke arah sahabat yang satunya,

"Shikamaru, jangan bilang kau sudah tau!" teriak Naruto pada pria berkuncir nanas bermarga Nara disampingnya, sebelah tangannya menunding ke wajah Sasuke.

"Ya," Bersamaan dengan jawaban itu terdengar pula teriakan Naruto sambil memegangi jari telunjuknya yang memerah.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke teme," teriak Naruto tepat berada didepan muka Sasuke, beberapa kuah anyir kembali mampir di muka Sasuke. Sebuah deathglare dari Onyx Sasuke membuat Naruto diam, "Kau menggigit jariku Sasuke," Mata Naruto tampak berair disudut-sudutnya, "Kau akan menjelaskannya kan?" lanjutnya.

Shikamaru beranjak dari kursinya, "Aku ke toilet," pamitnya, tak lupa kata 'andalan' nya pun juga keluar, "Mendokusai baka Naruto," ucapnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dan segera meninggalkan kedua sahabat yang juga rekan bisnisnya itu.

"K-kapan teme? Kau bahkan tidak mengundangku? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan," Gerutu Naruto pada sahabat didepannya.

"Tiga bulan lalu," singkat, padat dan jelas.

"What?! Kau..."

Sasuke kembali menghadiahi sebuah deathglare ketika Naruto akan berteriak kembali, "Siapa suruh kau berbulan madu sampai setahun."

"Itu kemauan Shion chan teme, kau harus tahu betapa manjanya dia," keluh Naruto.

"Siapa suruh punya istri manja," kata Sasuke sambil menutup kotak bekalnya yang telah kosong.

"Dengan siapa? Karin chan? Sakura chan? Ino chan? Ah tidak, aaaarrrrggghhh aku tidak tahu," Naruto berusaha meredam teriakannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menikahi orang yang sudah lama bersuami."

Naruto hanya melongo menatap sahabatnya yang sangat acuh itu tengah memasukkan kembali kotak bekalnya kedalam tas kerja miliknya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan handphone nya yang bergetar dari saku celana miliknya, sebuah pesan dari Shikamaru masuk, yang mengatakan dia pulang duluan karena Temari sudah menunggunya. Sasuke mendengus. Dia pun segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku teme," cegah Naruto. Tangan kirinya menarik ujung jas hitam Sasuke.

"Gadis yang menyukaimu setulus hati selama tiga tahun, Hyuuga Hinata." Baru saja Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dia berhenti dan menoleh pada Naruto, "Dan sekarang menjadi Uchiha Hinata yang sangat mencintaiku." Sasuke menyeringai dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tampak belum mencerna kalimat Sasuke. bahkan otak_ lola _nya itu tidak mampu menangkap kalimat sederhana yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto terlonjak kaget,

BRUUKKK

"Ittaii," Naruto memegangi pantatnya yang berhasil mencium lantai. Kemudian pikirannya melayang pada tujuh tahun lalu, masa-masa SMAnya, dimana seorang gadis Hyuuga yang tak pernah absen sekalipun untuk menyayanginya. Namun Naruto benar-benar terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya dulu.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap awan yang belum bosan menurunkan airnya. Wajah tampannya menampakkan sebuah senyuman tulus, yang membuat beberapa gadis yang lewat hampir pingsan. Pikiran Sasuke membayangkan sambutan hangat dari sang istri, ketika dia sampai di rumah nanti, dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi bibir mungilnya dan sebuah rona merah dikedua pipi chubbynya.

"Hinata, tunggu aku." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk menerobos hujan menuju mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

.

.

.

END?

Nb : maaf untuk judul yang tidak nyambung dan cerita yang sangat aneh.

I hope all of you like my story.

Itu pun jika ada yang baca. Hohohohohoho #Garuk"Kepala. *


	2. Blushing

**Blushing**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating/Setting : T / AU

(Untuk rating mungkin bisa K-T, aku juga belum tahu *dasar author bodoh :D)

Story by Farindpussy

Warning : Segala macam warning tumplek blek disini, jadi harap maklum. Hohohoho

Pleasse R&R.

THANK YOU for reading.

.

.#.

.#.

.#.

.#.

.

"Tadaima."

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan. Matanya menatap berkeliling, menyusuri ruang tamu minimalis yang tersusun rapi dengan dekorasi yang sederhana pula. Sasuke tidak mendapati istrinya. Biasanya, sang istri akan selalu menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan senyum hangat dan warna merona dikedua pipi chubbynya. Sasuke melepas sepatu kerjanya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, dia berjalan menuju dapur, tempat favorit sang istri. Benar saja, Sasuke mendapati sang istri tengah memasak membelakanginya, sebuah headphone terpasang dikedua telinganya. Sasuke meletakkan tas kerjanya perlahan dan mulai melonggarkan dasinya. Sebuah senyum manis terpasang diwajah tampannya. Sambil melepas jas kerjanya, tanpa sadar Sasuke terus memperhatikan sang istri dengan senyum yang masih terpatri samar diwajahnya.

.

_**Flasback On**_

Tiga bulan yang lalu, tepatnya seminggu sebelum ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 25 tahun. Saat ini dirinya, bukan hanya dirinya saja tapi juga kedua orang tuanya, Uchiha Fugaku sang kepala keluarga yang tampak duduk tenang namun menampakkan wajah serius dan Uchiha Mikoto sang Ibu yang duduk sambil tersenyum dengan wajah ramahnya, dan Sasuke jangan ditanya lagi, wajah datar tanpa ekspresilah yang selalu dia tampilkan. Malam ini mereka duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha menyambut tamu 'istimewa' ya tamu 'istimewa'.

Didepan ayah Sasuke, duduk pria sebaya ayahnya yang juga berwajah tenang namun serius, Hyuuga Hiashi dan disebelahnya tampak gadis dengan rambut sepinggang yang dari tadi hanya menunduk dan sibuk meremas-remas ujung gaun selututnya dengan gugup, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Jadi kau...?" tanya Sasuke yang lebih mirip seperti gumaman saja. Gadis dihadapannya ini adalah gadis yang dia ketahui sebagai gadis penggemar rahasia sahabatnya, si kepala duren atau Uzumaki Naruto sewaktu SMA dulu. Yang akan merona hebat tatkala ada yang menyebut nama Naruto didekatnya dan akan pingsan jika Naruto mengajaknya bicara. Untuk selebihnya Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah peduli.

"Tsk.. mendokusai," gumam Sasuke yang sepertinya tertular rekan bisnisnya, Nara Shikamaru.

Namun gumaman Sasuke mampu membuat Hinata mendongak demi mendapati tatapan mata gelap Sasuke yang seakan-akan ingin memakannya bulat-bulat saat itu juga. Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara meski dengan nada yang terdengar jelas bahwa dia sangatlah gugup.

"Y-ya Uchiha san," ucapan kalem Hinata membuat dua orang lainnya yang merasa memiliki marga Uchiha juga menoleh, "A-ahh maksud saya S-Sasuke san." Hinata memaksakan senyum canggungnya, membuat Mikoto terkekeh geli.

"Jadi, sepertinya ini akan lebih mudah," ucap Mikoto sambil menatap dua pria lain dihadapannya dan disampingnya.

"Hn, apakah akan jadi minggu depan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Terserah saja, aku serahkan semuanya pada kalian," jawab Hiashi.

"Oke!" Mikoto berseru riang, tatapannya beralih pada Hinata, "Kita akan belanja banyak untuk pernikahan kalian, Hinata chan."

"Tunggu!" cicitan Hinata dikalahkan oleh suara bariton Sasuke.

"Tidak ada penolakan." Mikoto menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Sasuke yang akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah demi sang Ibu tercinta.

Sasuke hanya melirik Hinata yang hanya bisa pasrah tanpa lupa berblushing ria saking malunya.

"Kebetulan minggu depan juga ulang tahun Sasuke, Hinata. Mungkin kau akan memberikan kado terindahmu dimalam pertama kalian," tampak binar kebahagiaan diwajah Mikoto. Hampir-hampir Hinata pingsan saking malunya jika sang ayah tidak segera mengajaknya untuk pulang dari kediaman Uchiha. Acara perjodohan yang singkat, padat dan mungkin kurang jelas.

_23 Juli 20xx pukul 23.33 Apartemen Sasuke_

Hinata memasuki apartemen Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu. Kedua tangannya menjinjing gaun putih pengantinnya yang panjang menyapu lantai. Apartemen Sasuke sangatlah mewah, namun dengan barang-barang seadanya, sangat rapi dan maskulin tanpa adanya sentuhan wanita sedikit pun. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, seluruh badannya terasa pegal-pegal, tatapan matanya tak secerah waktu acara pernikahannya tadi, sayu dan terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Kamar mandi ada di ujung kiri dapur, jika kau ingin berganti pakaian. Aku akan tidur dulu, aku sangat capek," ucap Sasuke sambil menutup pintu kamar perlahan, belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Sasuke kembali membuka pintu, "Pakaian mu ada di almariku," setelah mengucapkannya, Sasuke kembali menghilang dibalik pintu.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan. Dia segera mengganti pakaiannya dan berkutat didapur 'seadanya' milik Sasuke. Kemarin dia belanja banyak hanya untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Meskipun Hinata sangat lelah dan berulang kali harus menyemangati dirinya agar tidak menyerah, namun jika teringat senyum Sasuke tadi waktu dipernikahan mereka entah kenapa terlihat tulus seperti tanpa paksaan, maka itu membuat Hinata ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke meskipun sudah agak terlambat, atau mungkin sangat terlambat.

.

.

_Pukul 02.55_

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Otanjoubi omedetou, Otanjoubi omedetou."

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan ketika didengarnya suara lembut mengalun didekat telinganya. Wajahnya juga terasa agak panas dan matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka disambut oleh silaunya cahaya lilin. Hinata bergeser sedikit ketika Sasuke perlahan duduk dan berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya ke dunia nyata.

"Tutup matamu dan buatlah permohonan Sasuke kun," kata Hinata dengan lembut disertai senyuman tulus dibibirnya. Belum-belum Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu karena kejutan kecilnya, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tertawa kecil dihadapan seorang wanita selain Ibunya.

"A-ada apa S-Sasuke kun?" tanya Hinata, gugupnya kumat.

"Arigatou Hinata," kata Sasuke sambil memakan sedikit kue Hinata. Enak, tidak, ini sangat enak, pikir Sasuke. Kue tomat yang pas, juga tidak manis, mungkin ini yang akan menjadi awal sebuah cinta yang perlahan tumbuh diantara keduanya. Tidak harus marah, kesal ataupun benci dalam menerima perjodohan ini. Sedikit toleransi mungkin dapat mengubah semuanya kelak.

"S-Sasuke kun, kau belum membuat permohonan," Hinata mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, membuat wajahnya yang penuh coreng-moreng tepung dan sedikit rona merah itu tambah lucu. Mungkin Hinata tanpa memakai blush on pun pipinya akan selalu merona.

"Bagaimana kalau permohonanku..." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia mengambil kue dari tangan Hinata dan meletakkannya di meja disamping tempat tidur kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Hinata. Pipi mereka saling bersentuhan, menimbulkan sensasi hangat diantara keduanya. Membuat jantung Hinata berpacu sama cepatnya dengan talu genderang festival, membuat wajahnya memanas dan kian memerah seiring kata-kata Sasuke yang diucapkan ditelinga Hinata disertai hembusan perlahan nafas Sasuke,

"...adalah kado terindahmu yang dikatakan Okaa san ku waktu itu." Sasuke menjilat ujung daun telinga Hinata yang sudah tampak memerah.

_**Flasback Off**_

_**.**_

"... suke kun... Sasuke kun.." Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke yang tampak melamun ria. Saat ini Sasuke tengah membayangkan Hinata yang langsung pingsan setelah perlakuannya dimalam pertama mereka waktu itu. Padahal Sasuke hanya menjilatnya sedikit, bagaimana kalau banyak, Sasuke tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Dan itu membuat malam pertama mereka gagal bahkan sampai saat ini. Sasuke kembali tertawa kecil. Ia baru tersadar ketika sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat dipipinya,

"Kau tidak memperdulikanku," gerutu Hinata, yang justru tampak imut dimata Sasuke.

Pria yang dingin dan minim ekspresi ini akan tampak sangat berbeda jika hanya dihadapan Hinata. Senyumnya seringkali terkembang dan kadangkala juga manja. Topeng sehari-harinya akan lepas begitu saja kala berhadapan dengan istri yang kini telah ia cintai itu. Masa-masa sulit untuk saling menerima mereka lalui bersama, hanya dalam waktu kurang dari empat bulan. Sasuke tersenyum, perlahan dia menyibakkan poni Hinata dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tadi ketemu Naruto," tiba-tiba ide untuk menggoda Hinata muncul.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "Lalu?" tanya Hinata akhirnya.

"Kau tidak memerah?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Untuk apa?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya dengan kesal.

"Hmmm, lalu sekarang siapa yang bisa membuatmu memerah?" Sasuke menyeringai dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Tentu dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak ada." Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Lalu kalau aku melakukan ini apa kau juga tidak akan memerah?" Sasuke semakin menyeringai. Dia menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Kyaaaahmmpphh." Teriakan Hinata tertutup oleh bibir Sasuke yang mulai menginvasi bibirnya hingga mereka kehabisan nafas.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sudah sangat memerah, "Ayolah Hinata, kapan kita membuat adik?" tanya Sasuke, sebuah seringaian menghiasi wajahnya.

Hinata diam sejenak. Sangat sebentar. Hanya sekitar dua detik sebelum akhirnya Hinata sukses pingsan dalam pelukan Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat amat memerah sampai ketelinga dan lehernya. Sasuke hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka. Meskipun harus menahan kecewa setiap kali Sasuke memintanya, tak urung juga Sasuke akan tertawa, mengingat bukan sahabat durennya lagi yang mampu membuat Hinata pingsan, tetapi dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke. Yang sampai kapanpun akan tetap memiliki Hinata. Hinata hanya miliknya, miliknya seorang. Dan selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Hohohohohoho, akhirnya kelar juga.

Yeeee, *senyum-senyum sendiri, gg ada reader yang nemenin sih?

#sedih nih ceritanya.

Oke, terima kasih, terima kasih untuk yang mau baca.

Aku sayang kalian semua *kaya ada yang mau baca aja!*pundung dibawah jembatan.

untuk silent reader maaf reviewnya kehapus *nangis guling", saya benar" minta maaf huweee

maklumlah,,, author baru yang gaje, ;( ...


	3. Author Note

A/N :

Pertama saya ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada yang udah mau baca dan mereview fic saya. Karena review kalian merupakan dukungan buat saya.

Eh iya, saya nulis note ini sebenarnya… ehmmm gimana ya bilangnya… ehm… *plak ! banyakan ngomong lo. Hhahahaha sebenarnya fic ini mau saya discontinuet untuk sementara soalnya Sasuke dan Hinatanya masih saya kontrak untuk main di fic sebelah yang judulnya "LILIN". Kasian kalau mereka kebanyakan job nanti mainnya malah nggak maksimal.

Hahahhahahah, gaje deh.

Ya sudah deh kalau begitu, doa kan Sasuke dan Hinata bisa cepat menyelesaikan fic LILIN nya agar fic ini bisa berlanjut. Eerrr biar bisa cepet bikin dedek, hehehehehe. *Plak! Dasar mesum. Hooooooo *ngacir.

Jaaaaaaaa. Muuuaaaaccchhhh.


End file.
